Future Warrior
The Future Warrior (未来戦士), is a custom character and main protagonist in the video game Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, and is a crucial part of the game's story. The Future Warrior used for promotional material for the original Xenoverse, and as the default Saiyan hero for Xenoverse 2 is named Ace. Masters In order to prepare them for the challenges they will likely endure, the Supreme Kai of Time and Future Trunks allow various fighters and martial artists (heroes and villains) from across various different eras to visit Toki Toki City in the hopes that the Warrior may choose to study under them to learn their different fighting styles and techniques. The Warrior may only study under one Master at a given time though they may switch between Masters if they choose to do so. Though optional, training with these Masters is the only way to obtain certain skills (such as Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon or Ginyu's Body Change). Completing their training will unlock their Ultimate Skill which will receive a Z-Assist whenever said skill is used when the one who taught the move is their current Master. For some Masters to appear in Toki Toki City, the Warrior must be at a certain level, progressed through the game story, or completed the Training of a specific Master. Once a Master is chosen, they shall appear in front of Mr. Satan's Gold Statue near the Time Machine Station docking bay (after the version 1.05.00 update, current Masters will appear in the central plaza of the Time Machine station in front of the leaderboard). List of Masters * Piccolo - Heard about the Future Warrior from Future Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time. * Vegeta - Heard about the Future Warrior from Future Trunks. * Krillin - Heard about the Future Warrior from Future Trunks. * Android 18 - Only agreed to train the Future Warrior due to the Supreme Kai of Time's offer to pay her for it. * Gohan and Videl - Trains the Future Warrior as a team. * Mr. Satan - Found himself in Toki Toki City and assumed he was dreaming. * Gotenks - His fusion time limit is removed while in Toki Toki City, allowing him to remain fused while training the Future Warrior. Though it later does time out during the Warrior's final training due to it occurring outside of Toki Toki City. * Goku - Goku returns to Toki Toki City after the defeat of Démigra and having seen the Warrior's power first hand, offers to train the Warrior, not just to help them remain strong enough to protect history but also a chance to make the Warrior stronger so Goku will have someone strong to fight with. (Available only after Demigra's defeat) * God of Destruction Beerus - Beerus wakes up to find himself in Toki Toki City after having journeyed there in his sleep and remembering the Future Warrior, Beerus decides to help train the Warrior himself. (available only after Goku's Training is completed) * Captain Ginyu - Appears in Toki Toki City scouting for new candidates for membership in the Ginyu Force. Upon completing Ginyu's training, Ginyu declares the Future Warrior the Ginyu Force's 6th member. * Frieza - Seeks the Warrior out to join the Galactic Frieza Army after hearing about the Warrior's abilities from Captain Ginyu (available only after Ginyu's Training is completed). Upon completing Frieza's Training, he will promote the Future Warrior to his Honor Guard. * Cell - Agrees to train the Warrior as a game to pass the time. * Yamcha One of the available Masters in the GT Pack 1 DLC. * Tien One of the available Masters in the GT Pack 1 DLC. * Pan - After hearing about the Warrior from Future Trunks, Pan decides to take the Warrior on as her as her very first student but finds being a Master is not what she thought it would be and decides to give them a graduation test and will teach them her Ultimate Skill Maiden Blast. One of the available mentors in the GT Pack 2 DLC. * Jaco - Jaco finds himself in Toki Toki City after dozing off a bit while flying his ship and flying it into a strange portal, resulting in his ship going down and him ending up stuck in Toki Toki City. When the Warrior mentions they are a Time Patroller, Jaco mistakenly thinks that they are a fellow Galactic Patrolman and is embarrassed that he let slip information about his ship going down. In exchange for keeping it a secret, Jaco offers to teach the Future Warrior some of his techniques allowing the Warrior to take on Jaco as a Master. One of the available Masters in the Resurrection ‘F’ Pack DLC. * Old Kai - Old Kai decides to visit the Time Nest in Age 850 and is surprised to find the thriving metropolis of Toki Toki City nearby as it did not exist during his previous visits to the Time Nest and offers to train the Future Warrior in order to help them unlock their hidden potential so they can access their full potential to defend history. One of the available Masters in the Resurrection ‘F’ Pack DLC. Power Future Warrior is described as a warrior strong enough to protect all of time and space. In the Saiyan Saga, the Future Warrior is weaker than Dark Magic enhanced Raditz, but is able to rapidly increase in strength in a very short amount of time. They are also shown to be quite adept at learning and mastering various fighting skills, from Ginyu's Body Change and Guldo's Time Control to Eis Shenron freezing techniques and Nuova Shenron's fire techniques. Along with their basic hand-to-hand combat skills, they also prove themselves capable of wielding weapons such as the Power Pole and a sword, as well as Mr. Satan's Present for You. During the Battle with Vegeta on Earth, the Future Warrior is able to take on some Dark Saibamen, Tennenman, and Jinkouman alone and can hold their own against the likes of both Elite Saiyans; Nappa and Vegeta. When Goku arrives, the Future Warrior takes on and manages to overpower the Saiyan General, Nappa, and then assist Goku in backing Vegeta into a corner. After Vegeta uses a Power Ball and transforms into a Great Ape, the Future Warrior manages to fend him off long enough for Krillin and Gohan to arrive. While fighting the Great Ape Vegeta they are shown to be strong enough to lift a Great Ape by the tail, once they sufficiently weakened Great Ape Vegeta. They prove powerful and skillful enough to distract Great Ape Vegeta long enough for Krillin being able to successfully cut off his tail with a Destructo Disc (an attack the Great Ape was able to avoid in the original history). After all this they were able to assist a weary Goku in defeating Dark Vegeta. At the end of the battle, the Future Warrior is the only fighter to still be standing without difficulty in stark contrast to the battle-worn Krillin who barely managed to stand up in his attempt to put an end to Vegeta, though was stopped by the Future Warrior's interference (to prevent Krillin from altering the timeline by killing Vegeta) and Goku's plea for Krillin to spare the Saiyan Prince. When the Future Warrior arrives at the time of the Battle on Planet Namek, the Future Warrior is strong enough that in their base form and with help from Piccolo are able to stall against 50% Power Frieza (also empowered by Dark Magic), however, they are unable to defeat him, later during the battle the combined power of him and Super Saiyan Goku is enough to outmatch 100% Full Power Dark Frieza. Before this, the Future Warrior proved skillful enough in adapting to the fighting style of Captain Ginyu while in Ginyu's body after accidentally switching bodies. However, during their first encounter with Towa & Mira, the Future Warrior was shown to be inferior in power to Mira, who was unimpressed and would have killed the Future Warrior and stolen the Time Patroller's energy had Towa not decided to spare them as the Future Warrior's energy at this point was not powerful enough to be of any use to the Time Breakers. By the time of the Cell Games the Future Warrior can fight a Dark Magic empowered Mr. Satan (who via the Dark Magic could use ki and fly without a jetpack), the Dark Cell Juniors, and Dark Cell in both his Perfect and Super Perfect forms (with help from Super Saiyan Gohan). The Warrior together with SSJ Future Trunks was able to knocked down Mira, though Mira gets back up revealing he had not been at Full Power when he fought the pair. During the Future Androids Saga, the Future Warrior is able to fight against Dark Future Androids 17 and 18 (with help from Super Saiyan Future Trunks pre-time travel) and drive them off, as well as Dark Future Perfect Cell (again with the assistance of Super Saiyan Future Trunks, post Cell Games). Later during the Majin Buu Saga, the Future Warrior is strong enough to defeat Mira and later hold off both Dark Majin Buu and his clones with the aid of Super Saiyan 3 Goku, after Goku leaves, the Future Warrior is successful in fighting off an army of small Majin Buus. They are also capable of defeating Demigra and Piccolounder the influence of Demigra's Dark Magic with the assistance from the young Goten and Trunks. The Future Warrior's power is said by Goten to be on par with Super Buu, when the Future Warrior comes to aid Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo during their battle against the monster. The Warrior also fights alongside Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan, and the Good Majin Buu against the Dark Magic enhanced Kid Buu. They even assist Goku with the completed Super Spirit Bomb by adding some of their power to it and works in tandem with Goku to give the Super Spirit Bomb the one final push which ultimately destroys Kid Buu. By the end of the game the Future Warrior is able to hold their own against both Beerus and Whis (with help from Future Trunks) - though they were at a suppressed level of power as it was only a test - and later defeat Demigra, an opponent more powerful than Super Saiyan God Goku, with some help from Goku or even alone. During the secret post-game story the Legendary Super Saiyan Saga, they aid Bardock against Dark Magic enhanced Galactic Frieza Army forces and 1st form Frieza. Later they face off against Dark Legendary Super Saiyan Broly circa Age 774 in Natade Village alongside Videl, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. With the aid of Gohan, Goten, and Trunks they manage to defeat Broly though he is swallowed by Demigra's wormhole. Alongside Bardock they face Dark Broly once again on Dying Namek to prevent him from interfering with Goku and Frieza historic fight. After they are inadvertently transported to Earth via Dende's wish, they face Dark Broly once again in an epic showdown aided by Great Ape Bardock and Vegeta (Frieza Saga) and manage finally to defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan for good. When the Future Warrior arrives during the Baby Saga of Dragon Ball GT, they are able to defeat a Tuffle-infested SSJ Trunks (main timeline) and can even hold their own for a little while against Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta, until SSJ 4 Goku arrives. Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta is defeated when both Super Saiyan 4 Goku and the Future Warrior combine their forces in the battle against him. Later in the Super 17 Saga, Dark Super 17 is unable to defeat either Super Saiyan 4 Goku or the Future Warrior, as the Ultimate Android is eventually taken down by their teamwork. Later in the Shadow Dragons Saga, the Warrior is shown to be strong enough to take on Dark Nuova Shenron alongside Kid Goku and win. Immediately afterwards they take on his brother Dark Eis Shenron alongside Pan. After besting Eis Shenron, they go toe to toe with the strongest of the Dark Shadow Dragons, Dark Omega Shenron with the aid of Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta. Eventually Super Saiyan 4 Goku appears on the scene as well and the three take on Omega together though Vegeta quickly realizes that even 3-on-1 they are still no match for Dark Omega Shenron, causing Vegeta to suggest fusion to Goku and the two fuse into the Ultimate Warrior, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Together with Gogeta, the Warrior forms the Ultimate Tag Team strong enough to take down Omega Shenron. After Omega Shenron, Gogeta, and the Future Warrior are swallowed by Demigra's Wormhole, they face off against Dark Omega Shenron, Dark Golden Great Ape Baby, and Dark Super 17 in a 3-on-2 battle. Despite them being outnumbered the pair manage to defeat the three villains, though the Future Warrior is shown breathing heavily from exhaustion afterwards. Two years later, Ace has continued to grow stronger, and it's considered the hero of Conton City. Despite growing stronger, Ace is still captured and placed under Towa's mind control, and grew even stronger as a result, but was still defeated by the Future Warrior and Future Trunks. He later is capable of blocking a empowered Mira's attack head-on, and although he survived the attack, he still passed out afterwards. Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Chosen Ones Category:Time Travelers Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Flight Category:Regeneration Category:Hidden Power Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Transformation Category:Energy Projection Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Saiyan Category:Earthling Category:Namekian Category:Frieza's Race Category:Neutral Category:Tail Category:Human Alien Hybrids Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Z Fighters Category:Acrobatics Category:Sword Wielders Category:Guardians Category:Apprentice Category:Green Eyes Category:Nonexistence Category:Time Patrol Category:Turtle School Category:Crane School Category:Resistance Category:Video Game Characters Category:Xenoverse Universe Category:Martial Artist Category:Students Category:Humans Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Humans